Graveside Visit
by LizzyLizzyInATizzy
Summary: Yugi, distraught by the recient deaths in his life, makes a visit to two graves one Valentine's day. An unexpected visitor surprises him. Puzzleshipping


So it's a little late and one of my first attempts at Puzzleshipping, but I wrote this in school during algebra two class so I hope you like it! Leave a review if you did!

By the way, I didn't kill off one character –you'll know who- because I hate her. I love said character, just wanted this story to be a heart wrencher. And there is a little smut in this. It isn't that bad, get over it.

* * *

><p>By the way, I didn't kill off one character –you'll know who- because I hate her. I love said character, just wanted this story to be a heart wrencher.<p>

Valentine's days were the worst, he thought. He dreaded each one, even more so now that his friends had dwindled down to three basic ones. Of course, that didn't mean there wasn't love in the air.

It was the was Joey fingered the worn card Mai had left him, a sad smile staining his face and brown eyes filled with tears.

It was the way Tristan still went out every Valentine's Day and bought Serenity's favorite flowers –purple orchids- from the flower shop down the street from his house, only to throw them away when Joey said she still wasn't with him to celebrate this holiday, maybe next year.

It was the way his grandfather would pull out the extremely old photos of his wife and stare at them aimlessly, like he was lost.

Yugi glanced down at the bouquets in his hands and sighed, thinking. Not even Téa was here to support his broken heart. Shortly after moving to New York, the bubbly brunette was found in an alley, raped and then strangled to death. But life went on, as they say, and as did Yugi, only changed. Two of his closest friends were gone within a year. One he loved so very much and one he couldn't stop loving if he tried.

That year's Valentine's had been a cold one. It snowed about two feet the day before, so only Yugi wanted to brave the snow-covered hill to the graveyard, two bouquets of roses in his hands. When he got to the top he laid the smaller bundle on Téa's grave and the larger one on the empty grave of Atem's, then sat down and looked at Téa's grave.

"Happy Valentine's day, Téa," he whispered. "It's pretty cold out. You always loved the snow, remember? You told us that it never snowed in the city, just rained and then froze. You said you missed the snow here."

No one answered him but the wind, which blew a freezing gust onto him. He shivered and burrowed deeper into his jacket as he glanced over at Atem's tombstone. "But you always hated the cold, didn't you Pharaoh? You always made me take over if it was cold out. And I always complained that I hated the cold too, but you would always come back with 'But you're not from Egypt and you're used to it.', which would always make me laugh." A short burst of laughter bubbled to his lips, but he swallowed it down, opting instead for a small, rueful smile. "I guess you don't know what Valentine's Day is, do you Pharaoh? It's that day where people confess their love for one another…" The uncomfortable feeling of tears rose to his eyes and he fought to keep them from spilling over, failing miserably when they spilled over his cheeks and froze in his eyelashes. "So I'll say it, even though you can't hear me. You've been gone for a year, Atem, and I'm hopelessly in love with you." He collapsed on the ground next to the grave and wept uncontrollably.

It started to snow again. Yugi curled into a ball in between the two tombstones and started blubbering almost incoherently.

"I miss you two so much and I rarely see Joey or Tristan anymore and _god knows_ where Bakura went after Akefia left…I hate the fact that I really didn't get to say goodbye to either of you and I miss you so much guys…" He rolled onto his back and stared up into the falling snow as his tears froze into small ice droplets on his cheeks. "Téa, I thought I loved you for the longest time, but I guess not…maybe I was only fooling myself. I realized that I loved my Yami only after he was gone and now I'm kicking myself for it because maybe if I had told him that I loved him, he would have stayed. Maybe _you _would have stayed here, Téa, and wouldn't be dead. Maybe this is my entire fault…"

Soft footsteps crunched up the hill behind the crying man, but Yugi paid no attention; only closed his eyes as tears seeped out more. "Téa, I love you. Atem, I love you more."

"Aibou."

His eyes snapped open and cold air was sucked in through a sharp breath. "Atem?"

Someone was looming over him, but the glare off the snow was hiding their face. Yugi squinted and sat up. Two hands brushed the snow off of his jacket and helped him to his feet. Yugi turned and gaped at the man holding him by the shoulders. "Atem? This isn't…"

His twin smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Yugi stared at him in shock before pulling him in and pressing his lips against Atem's unheedingly. Atem kissed back softly and gently tugged his shirt away from Yugi's grasp. "I see you've missed me…"

"How..?" Yugi breathed, running a hand down's Atem's blessedly real and solid face in awe, half-believing he was dreaming. "Why?"

Atem cradled Yugi's face and smiled. "Do not question a gift from the gods, Yugi. Be grateful."

A tear wormed its way out of his eye and Yugi wiped it away clumsily. "You don't know how much I've missed you…how much I cried when I realized I loved you…I love you Yami, Pharaoh, Atem."

Atem embraced him. "I love you too, aibou. We can be together now."

Yugi closed his eyes and buried his nose in Atem's hair. "Did you…did you see Téa in the afterlife? When she died?" he asked. He felt Atem tense.

"She said that she hears everything you tell her," he answered quietly after a moment. "And she loves you but knows you love me more. She thanks you for the flowers you bring and she bestows her blessing upon us."

Yugi smiled at Téa's headstone and pulled away to roughly press his lips against Atem's again, loving the way he was dominating the kiss. Atem moaned lightly and Yugi took that chance to thoroughly explore his Yami's mouth, tasting each crevice fully. Atem eased down on the snow and Yugi snapped open his jacket and shirt, kissing his way down the heated flesh as Atem's apparent arousal dug into his abdomen. It was only when Atem's hand began easing Yugi's head lower did he stop and break away, gasping for air.

"Why did you stop?" Atem panted, looking up at him with wide crimson eyes. Yugi smirked down at the ex-Pharaoh and nipped his nipple teasingly.

"I can think of a thousand better places to do this than in a public cemetery ona hill, in the snow," he explained, getting to his feet and helping Atem up. "I love you, but I'm not freezing my nuts off out here. C'mon." He turned to leave and was surprised when a cold hand laced fingers with his.

Atem's breath tickled his ear. "I love you, little Yugi."

Yugi smiled again and this time, it truly looked like he meant it.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
